Mario and Luigi's Haunted Christmas
by PencilGirl92
Summary: After having Christmases full of spirits and magical visions, the Mario Brothers decide to deck the halls for a normal Christmas this year. But Mario doesn't tell Luigi that the festivities have been moved to his mansion… will this turn out to be a Merry Christmas or a Scary Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Luigi's Mansion

Daisy sang as she hung up a garland across the freshly-dusted mantel. " _Deck the halls with boughs of holly!_ Come on, Mario! You ARE going to sing along, aren't you?"

Mario rolled his eyes, " _Fa-la-la_ —" he was interrupted by his own coughing. "It's too dusty to sing."

"It's a wonder Luigi was okay with holding the festivities here at his mansion. I mean, he doesn't even come this way to maintain it!"

"Uh… actually… I haven't told him yet."

Daisy spun like a dreidel, facing Mario in a fraction of a second. "WHAT?!"

"Well if I told him, he wouldn't have agreed!"

"That's when you convince him and tell him we couldn't very well have the party in Peach's castle with the state it's in right now!"

"Daisy, you know him as well as I do… he would try to find a way to make it work… anything to avoid coming back here." He held back a sneeze. "That's why we need to make this place not only festive, but sparkling clean. Maybe brightening up a few rooms with a fire's glow and some open curtains and candlelight can make it a little less scary for him."

Daisy looked out the window. "And if it doesn't?"

"Then it's going to be one long Christmas…"

.

" _Dashing through the snow…_ " Luigi sang, carrying a box of old Christmas decorations to the castle. " _In a one-horse open sleigh…_ " It was going to be the merriest Christmas yet. Mario was home for the holiday, and even Luigi was in a bright mood, full of Christmas cheer. " _O'er the fields we go…_ " He carefully made his way up the stone steps, which were normally very icy this time of year. " _Laughing all the way…_ Ha, ha, ha!" He balanced the box on his arm as he opened the castle door. " _Bells on—_ Huh? Where is everybody?"

He pulled out his phone and called Mario. "Hey, bro, don't tell me you're still shopping for food!" he said.

"Um… Luigi… I have some good news and bad news."

"Mario…"

"The good news is, our party spot is ready for the holiday!"

Luigi looked around the grand entry room of the castle. It was beautiful, even with the scorch marks and splintered banisters, but it was certainly not ready for the holiday.

"The bad news is… it's not the castle…"

"So… where is it?"

"To him," Luigi heard Daisy's voice in the background, "that's even worse news! Better just tell him. And let me know if you need me to drag him here…"

"Drag me there? What's going on?"

"Well, the party is actually going to be at your mansion, Weeg."

"M-M-M-My m-m-m-mansion?!" Luigi nearly dropped the box of decorations. "M-M-M-Mario! I can't go back there!"

"Ah, don't worry Luigi. It's in better shape than the castle, and it's so bright and cheery over here!"

"Easy for you to say… you haven't seen what I've seen…"

"I was trapped in a painting, Weeg."

"Fair enough… but still… I can't… I couldn't… I won't!"

"Give me the phone!" Daisy's voice. Then, more clearly, "Weegie… the castle's in no state to party… but your mansion… it's beautiful! Please, Luigi! Come to the party here. Don't worry. Everyone's coming. The ghosts won't dare to haunt this place while we're partying hard!"

Luigi bit his lip. He's seemed like a wimp enough times in front of Daisy. It was a wonder she still put up with it. But she and Mario were right. He had gotten rid of all the ghosts in his mansion. He could've been living there instead of the tiny house outside the Mushroom Kingdom his brother and he had called home for nearly all their life. It was time he got over it. "F-Fine," he still stuttered.

"Attaboy! Here's your brother again!"

"Hey, Weeg, I'm proud of you!"

"Yeah, just make sure Professor Gadd is one of the attendees."

Mario laughed. "See you soon, bro. You got all the family decorations right?"

"Yeah."

"Ciao, bro!"

Luigi hung up the phone and adjusted the box. He looked around at the castle's entry. Sure, there's no way it could bear a party right now, but he'd rather the risk of the floor caving in than the risk of ghosts. _Hm… I'd have to think about that, actually…_ Nope, ghosts definitely topped just about everything.

.

"Well, that could've gone worse," Mario put an angel statue above the garland on the mantel while Daisy threw tinsel on the tree.

"The best thing for him is to face his fears," Daisy determined.

"Maybe we should have started with heights or something… 'ghosts' is pretty high on his list."

Just then, Peach entered the room, putting something in her jacket pocket. "Oh, I thought Toad and Toadette were in here."

"No, they're taking care of cleaning upstairs. They wanted to be surprised at the Christmas decorations."

"Well, I'm finished in the Dining Room. The table is full of holiday charm. I have to go find the mushroom kids though…" she hurried off to the hallway.

"I think Toadsworth should be finished with the Foyer by now," Mario mused.

"I'll go check on him," Daisy headed out.

Mario finished up the last of the decorations in the ballroom. He wiped off his hands and turned for the door. Suddenly, he heard a CRASH come from upstairs. He ran for the stairway, where Toad, Toadette, and Peach were looking up the stairs in alarm. "What was that?" Mario asked.

"No idea…" Toad answered. "We were all down here."

"Maybe… something… just… fell…?" Toadette tried.

"What?"

"Well, _I'm_ not going up there to look!"

"I'll take a look," Mario headed up the stairs, shaking his head. The sound had come from the parlor.

 _Honestly, it's bright as a Christmas tree up here… nothing to-_

SCREECH.

He jumped a little. "What was that?" He turned just in time to see one of the chairs fall over. THUNK. He walked over to examine it. Nothing could have pushed it over…

"Mario?" he jumped again. It was Peach. "We got worried down there. Did you find what fell?"

"Um…" He looked around. Besides the chair, everything looked fine.

"Oh, I see, it was the chair." Peach lifted it back up and dusted it off a bit. "Well, let's go… Luigi's here."

"Right…" Mario turned his attention from the Parlor. He felt as if it was somewhat darker in that room all of a sudden. He shook it off and followed Peach down the steps into the Foyer, where his brother was knelt over the box of old ornaments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beneath the Dust

"Hey, bro…" Luigi greeted him.

"Look at you making it into the mansion alright!" Mario praised.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Master Luigi was just showing us your old ornaments!" Toad held up a dusty handmade ornament. Mario remembered it well. It was a gift his father had given his mother, an ornament he had made himself.

"Wow…" Mario whispered, taking it from Toad. He blew a bit of the dust off. "This, Toad, is where Luigi gets his creative side from… our father."

Luigi blushed. It was true. Just like Luigi would give Mario something hand-made, the brothers' father gave his wife a hand-made gift every year.

Next, there was a shine sprite candelabra, a gift from the residents of Delfino Island after Mario saved their island. Ever since, they had kept it in this box. That too, gathered quite a lot of dust. "I know the perfect place for it!" Peach declared. "It can sit in the center of the table!" She took it in her hands and hurried off to the Dining Room.

They continued to take out more decorations from their past, reliving the memories or sharing forgotten ones. Luigi was always glad to hear about his parents, and Mario was rarely hesitant to tell their stories. Toad and Toadette enjoyed the more recent stories about Mario's adventures… and misadventures.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from the Dining Room. "Peach!" Mario gasped, and he and Luigi ran to her. Peach looked as colorless as the dust that used to cover the mansion and the old decorations. "Peach, what happened?"

"I… I thought I saw…" she shivered, then looked at Mario and Luigi. Her eyes focused on Luigi, and she said, "Nevermind. Just a shadow."

Luigi looked at her; Mario looked at him. "I'm sure it's nothing…" Mario reasoned.

"Y-Yeah… nothing…"

Luigi looked between the two of them. "I-I told you… This was a b-b-bad idea…" he sputtered. He left in a hurry.

Mario turned to Peach. "What exactly did you see?"

"I-I don't know… It was a figure… luminescent, yet… faded."

"Luminescent? So it wasn't a shadow?"

"If I hadn't said it was a shadow, Luigi would've freaked!"

Mario couldn't help but agree.

"Maybe… it's friendly?"

.

When they returned to the Foyer, Luigi and the mushroom kids were gone, but Toadsworth remained. "Ah, Princess! Master Mario! I am to tell you the others are in the Ballroom, putting up the final decorations."

"Thanks, Toadsworth," Peach smiled. The three of them headed for the Ballroom.

"Don't be so paranoid, Master Luigi," Toadette was saying as they came in. Luigi was curled up, clutching something in his hands. Toadette noticed Mario and Peach. "Luigi thought he saw a ghost."

Peach looked at Mario. "I'm sure it's just his imagination," Mario insisted.

"That's what I said!" Toadette replied.

Mario noticed that Luigi was clutching his stocking from when he was a kid. It was a stuffed puppy attached to a stocking, like a toy and stocking in one. And Luigi was hanging onto it like a security blanket.

"Come on, Weeg," Mario took it off him and hung the stocking up.

"I-I'm fine…" he tried. Mario suspected he was trying for Daisy's sake, for she had just approached them.

"Well, I'm here to light the fire at the fireplace, finally. The guests should be arriving shortly, pops," she turned to Toadsworth. "Better get ready." Toadsworth was going to greet the visitors.

"Right… Where is that lad?" Toadsworth looked around. Toad was supposed to join him. "I thought he came in with you," he told Luigi.

Luigi shrugged. "He could've run out there already."

"Ah, very well…" Toadsworth made his way back to the hall.

Daisy went over to the fireplace. She lit a match, but before she could place it on the logs, the dust puffed up. She twitched slightly in surprise, coughed, and blinked the dust away. Then, she went to light the logs again. The fireplace lit, but was immediately blown out as the dust puffed again, this time creating a very clear face. Daisy paled. She turned back to the others. Luigi wasn't looking. Toadette was picking at the tinsel on the tree. Peach was talking with Mario. "Just my imagination," she whispered to herself, and for the third time, she attempted to light the logs. The fire lit perfectly, but she couldn't get that facial image out of her mind. She shook her head. "I've been listening to Luigi too much," she determined.

.

Before long, the guests began to enter the mansion. They all seemed very excited to wander the halls. Mario and Peach were glad that they decided to make sure every room was taken care of. There was not a dust mite to be seen, though not all the rooms could be properly decorated.

Pretty soon, Mario and Peach were exhausted from all the greetings, and Mario slipped away from the group to his brother. "Hey, still doing okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I doubt any ghosts will come out when there's so many people anyway."

"See? I told you it would be okay."

"Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Of course."

"I think there's some extra platters in the Storage Room… but… That room is just about one of the creepiest rooms in an already creepy mansion… and…"

"I'll get them." Mario left for the Storage Room.

"Thanks!"

Mario rolled his eyes and headed into the room. He flipped on the light and dug in one of the crates, then another. "Hm…"

Suddenly, the lights shut off. "Mamma mia! Who just did that?"

A spectral blue light gleamed from the corner, and it seemed to move. Then, Mario heard a high-pitched laugh. " _Hee hee hee hee…_ " Just like a Boo. He shuddered. _Okay… so maybe Peach_ wasn't _just seeing things…_ Suddenly, he was covered in dust that seemed to fly at him from nowhere… or was it from that light? Coughing and spluttering, he hurried out of the storage room. He dusted himself off, but not before some guests saw the dust-covered hero. "Everything alright, Master Mario?" they asked him.

"Perfectly fine," he insisted.

He looked around for Luigi. He was talking with Peach now. Mario hoped that he wouldn't have to tell his brother that his mansion was haunted once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shivers

As long as they stayed in a well-lit room with a lot of people, everything seemed to be fine. Mario had almost gotten all the dust out of his 'stache, and even Bowser was dancing to the Christmas music. Though if he jumped and stomped any more, Luigi's mansion might get in worse shape than Peach's castle. _Yeah,_ Mario decided, _no need to worry anyone. When the party's over, Luigi will just go back to never visiting this mansion again anyway. I hope the ghost likes his little home…_

Daisy, meanwhile, headed for the Kitchen. Peach had mentioned wanting to start the feast soon, so Daisy took it as an excuse to leave the overcrowded Ballroom. Besides, she and Luigi had danced to the last three songs, and her hero needed a break. The hallway was oddly dark, especially compared to the Ballroom.

Before she was close to the kitchen, she felt a chill. It wasn't a regular chill. It wasn't from the cold breeze outside, for it was rather warm in the mansion. No, this was a ghastly chill. It was as if something had passed right through her. _No, that's ridiculous._ Then she remembered the face.

Shaking it off, she finished her journey to the Kitchen and told the chef to prepare for the meal.

.

The meal was wonderful. Everyone got a koopa's share of the warm, delicious food. As they finished, they trickled back into the Ballroom. As expected, Mario was the last to leave. He was finishing off the bowl of stuffing when he felt a sudden chill. Usually, filling his stomach gave him a satisfied warmth, especially stuffing it with such warm food. But this chill was the exact opposite of satisfying… the exact opposite of comforting…

"H-Hello?" he tried. "Um… we'll leave the mansion alone after the party today… I promise…"

No reply. Not like he expected one.

"Nice ghostie…" he mumbled. "We come in peace."

He finished his drink and headed for the door. He felt another chill.

 _Not good…_

.

Peach greeted Mario as he came back into the Ballroom. To his surprise, she was wearing a fuzzy shawl. "Oh, I just felt a little chilly all of a sudden. I'm sure I'll warm up soon," she said.

Mario swallowed. "Wait… you felt a chill just now?"

"Just a little while ago, why?"

Mario didn't answer. _If there was a ghost around me… and around Peach… There may actually be more than one ghost in the mansion… Man, Luigi's gonna freak…_

"Where's Luigi?" he asked, hoping he hadn't felt the chill… or if he had, thought it as innocent as Peach did.

Peach looked around. "Oh, right there, dancing with Daisy again."

Mario wouldn't interrupt that for the world, so he waited for the song to end.

"Hey, Weeg, can I talk to you?"

Luigi walked over to him. He must have noticed the worry in Mario's voice. "What's up, Mario? What do _you_ have to worry about? Even I'm in a better mood! No signs of ghosts anywhere! What a Christmas!"

 _I guess Toad and Toadette haven't said anything… nor Peach. That's good. But I guess I shouldn't say anything either… Ignorance is bliss, right?_

"I, um… was just worried about the crowd. When Bowser said some of his minions would be joining, I didn't expect it to be his whole kingdom!"

"I guess the mansion wasn't as big as it looked…"

"Well, it wouldn't be as big as the castle even if it had another floor."

Luigi shrugged, "I'm just happy there are no ghosts."

Mario forced a smile. "Yeah…"

Luigi's face fell. "What was that?"

"What?" But it was no use. Luigi was able to read him better than anybody… better than he himself was.

"Oh my Overtheres… you saw something, didn't you?" Luigi's face turned to panic. "Mamma mia, I knew it! This was a bad idea! A BAD IDEA! We need to get everyone out of here… No wait… We need to keep them here… Form an army… or something…"

"Chill bro, you're starting to turn white as a—" he stopped himself.

"As a gh-ghost?" Luigi swallowed.

Mario looked around quickly for Daisy. "Why don't you go dance with Daisy again?" He searched the Ballroom as carefully as he could. Finally he saw her.

She was looking at a flickering light on the big Christmas tree. It was surprising how much one little light stood out on the huge tree, but she stared as it flickered. Then, she shivered.

Mario gulped. _The ghosts aren't afraid to come to the bright rooms filled with people… great._ "Go dance, bro…" he pushed his brother right into Daisy. "Dance," he nearly commanded them, giving a serious look toward Daisy that made her understand what was going on immediately.

"Come on, Weegie," she said, trying to forget about the chill she just felt. She led Luigi out to the center of the room again and almost spent the whole of the song leading _him_.

Mario sighed. He had to talk to Peach. He looked around the room, but the princess was nowhere to be seen. "Oh no… Princess Peach?" he whispered. He saw Toadsworth trying to calm Toad and Toadette from their sugar high, but Peach… She was nowhere to be seen. "Peach…?"

Another chill.

He looked at Daisy, who met his eyes briefly. However, the message was clear. They were both concerned, and no longer just for Luigi's sake.

Daisy steadied her breathing as Luigi finally began to dance with her fully. The look on Mario's face was clear. The mansion was still haunted. There was something supernatural going on here.

Another chill.

She sighed as the song ended and looked at Luigi. _Should I tell him? No… he'd run screaming from the mansion, and then what?_

.

Before long, platters, chairs, and tables would inexplicably disappear, sometimes right before someone would sit. Mario started striking conversations with an unaware potential victim to stop any unwanted trouble.

Daisy, in the meantime, was trying to keep the food on the tables, for a strange gust of wind had begun to blow against the decorations and platters. She looked over at Luigi, who was settling himself by the tree to tell this year's Christmas story. The mushroom children were gathering around him like sheep to a shepherd.

Suddenly, Toadette jumped out of the crowd with a stifled yelp and ran, straight into Daisy. "Oops!" she looked up. "I'm sorry, Princess…"

"What happened, Toadette?" she asked.

"Um…" she looked back at Luigi. "I don't want to worry Master Luigi… but I just felt… a presence. Do you think there's a ghost in here still?"

Daisy looked pleadingly at Mario, who had just saved a woman from sitting on a chair no longer there. His mustache furrowed. The princess turned back to Toadette. "Nah… I think we're okay…"

Toadette looked skeptical, but she went back to hear the Christmas story. Quite fittingly, Luigi told the story of the Christmas Spirits of Past, Present, and Future. For the kids, and for his own sake as well, the story was not too scary, but it reminded Mario and Daisy of the problem on hand. They counted the minutes for the party to be over… and hoped the ghosts wouldn't reveal themselves…

.

The rest of the night followed the same pattern, but eventually it was time for the party to end. There was another breeze, but the two of them were relieved to realize that it was just because the front door had opened. Then, the winter chill got them, but it wasn't a ghastly chill.

Mario and Daisy sighed with relief.

"You two look exhausted," Luigi suddenly appeared behind them, giving them a start.

"We've been… busy…" Mario explained.

"Hey, Weeg, let's go on a walk," Daisy insisted.

"That's okay. I'm actually feeling okay in the mansion now… I mean, if there's truly no ghosts to worry about…" he looked at Mario.

"Weeg… I should probably tell you—"

Daisy shut her eyes and blurted, "Your mansion's still haunted!"

The expression on Luigi's face was unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How to Make a Haunted Christmas

Then, Luigi gave a sheepish grin. "That… was my doing…"

"WHAT?!" they both asked.

Toadette and Toad laughed, and so did Peach.

"What's going on?" Mario asked.

"I made you think that there was a ghost in this mansion…" Luigi shrugged. "I planned it."

Mario's jaw dropped.

"You were in on it too?" Daisy asked Peach, who nodded.

"So were we!" two ghosts revealed themselves. It was Lady Bow and Flurrie. Mario stared in shock.

"Tell them how you did it, Master Luigi!" the mushroom children nearly begged him.

Luigi scratched the back of his head. "Well, it all started when you told me that the party was going to be here…"

 _._

 _After he recovered from the phone call with his brother, Luigi immediately called Princess Peach._

" _Hey, Princess," Luigi said._

" _Hey, Luigi…"_

" _I heard that the Christmas party was at my mansion this year."_

" _Yeah… sorry about that…"_

" _I-I'll get through it… but… I was wondering if you could help me with something…"_

" _Anything."_

" _A prank."_

" _A prank?"_

" _To scare Mario," he explained, "…and Daisy," he added sheepishly._

 _Peach smiled. "Sounds like fun."_

" _I need your help… and Toad and Toadette's… See… if I went around saying something scary was going on, my brother would shrug it off as typical Luigi… but if you were saying it…"_

" _I'm in."_

" _Okay… here's the plan…"_

 _._

 _Toadette went to the balcony and winked to Toad and Peach. Toad gave a thumbs up, and Toadette dropped the box of broken glass. CRASH. She picked it back up and slid quickly down the banister, just in time to see Mario making his way around the corner. The group of them pretended to be concerned, and that was enough to get Mario to head upstairs._

 _After a little while, Toad, Toadette, and Peach tugged at the thin, almost invisible cord Toad had tied to the Parlor chair. After a second tug, they heard the THUNK, and Peach headed up quickly. As she spoke to Mario, she pretended to dust off the chair while she untied the cord, and she also pretended to think the chair was what had caused the mysterious sound._

 _._

 _Peach hurried to the Dining Room and placed the shine sprite candelabra carefully at the center of the table. Wiping the dust from it with a handkerchief, she transferred the dust to her face. She suppressed a sneeze, then let out a chilling scream._

 _When Mario and Luigi ran in, she made sure to act as scared as possible. She looked at Luigi and denied her fright to actually further convince Mario that something had really appeared. She furthered that belief by giving him the story of the specter when he asked. She described him to Luigi's specifications, so that all the other specter appearances could be the same._

 _._

 _Daisy was going to light the fire. They all knew that from the start. Luigi, Toad, and Toadette went into the Ballroom to prepare for Peach, Mario, and, most importantly, Daisy to enter. Toad climbed up into the chimney, promising Luigi he'd be careful. Luigi and Toadette prepared for their act._

 _Daisy was the first to enter. She was busy checking on things on the other side of the room though. Then, Mario and Peach came in with Toadsworth. When Daisy announced she would light the fire, Toad got ready. Using Luigi's old Poltergust, he could make an image appear in the dust easily with the press of a button. He did it once. Surely that got Daisy's attention. He heard her cough, then did it again when she lit the log._

 _He saw her shadow move to look at the others, so he took that as his chance to slip out of the chimney unnoticed. And he was unnoticed. Toadette signaled him toward the tree, and by the time Daisy had finally lit the fire, he had made his way around the Ballroom to get to his post with Toadsworth, where the old man wouldn't even notice from which direction he came._

 _._

 _Luigi himself was in charge of the storage room. When he asked Mario to head in there, he ran quickly to its other door to prepare himself for the light show. The spectral image on the wall would have certainly been more than enough to scare the green-clad hero, but he had to make it truly terrifying for Mario, so he made sure he was in control of the lights and noises as well. He also lugged a crate full of dust to the room to finish the plan._

 _._

 _Luigi's best idea by far was to get Lady Bow and Flurrie in on the fun. They stayed invisible for most of the time and used it to pass through Daisy and Mario when they were the most… fragile. Like when Daisy was walking through the dark hallway, or when Mario was alone in the Dining Room. Like when Daisy was observing a flickering light on the tree (which just happened to be burning out, not even planned), or when Mario was wandering around looking for Peach (who also happened to leave the room, unplanned). Yes, the ghosts were masters, or rather mistresses, of improvisation._

 _Lady Bow stuck with Daisy, and Flurrie with Mario, and they both were able to sneak to Luigi to give him the news on Daisy and Mario's fears. More than anything else, this made Luigi excited to see his plan was working._

 _._

 _Of course, nothing actually disappeared. It was merely Lady Bow's power of invisibility and phasing that made that come to pass. As for Flurrie, she was the cause of any sudden indoor breezes that shook the decorations and almost carried away the food._

 _Toadette continued her act by pretending to be visited by the spirit of the mansion while she gathered to hear the story._

 _._

Now, it was Mario and Daisy who had the unreadable expressions. Luigi faltered. "I-I…"

Mario grabbed him in a tight hold and ruffled his hair beneath his hat, "You little trickster! You actually _scared_ me!"

"But we were only scared for your sake," Daisy insisted. "At how you'd react."

"Oh please," Peach rolled her eyes. "I know you well enough Daisy… You were terrified after Toad played that trick on you at the fireplace!"

"I had such a tough time keeping from laughing!" Toad gave a guffaw now.

Toadette joined with her own giggles.

Mario finally released his brother. "Y-You're not… mad, are you?" Luigi looked sheepishly at Mario and Daisy.

Daisy gave a joking pout. "As long as you're aware that we've got to get you back somehow…"

Luigi winced. "Not with gh-ghosts…"

Daisy turned to Mario. "Mario, what's higher on his list of fears than ghosts?"

"H-Hey! Don't even… joke about that…"

Daisy laughed. "Weegie, you got us good! I would've never thought you'd have it in you!"

Luigi scratched the back of his head and shot his eyes downcast.

The tomboy princess planted a quick kiss on his cheek, causing his immediate blush. "Now _this_ was a fun Christmas!"

Luigi looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, Weeg," Mario agreed. "Not to mention we deserved a scare after forcing you into your mansion!"

Lady Bow and Flurrie put cold hands on Luigi. "We had fun too!" Flurrie said.

"Yes, it's been too long!" Lady Bow chimed in.

"Well, I guess we can go now," Luigi looked around the mansion. "There may actually be a ghost in here after all, you know."

Mario and Daisy laughed. "Please, Weeg," Mario started, "There's no—"

WHOOSH.

They froze. "That was part of your prank, right Luigi?"

Luigi looked at him. Only his frown was visible when the lights disappeared, and the pale ray from the moon was all that remained.

.

 **Merry Christmas everybody! I wish you a Scary Christmas and a Spooky New Year!**

 **Seriously, though, spend the holiday with family and friends, and try not to scare anyone too much! I hope you liked this more humorous Christmas story for the Mario Brothers!**

" **For it is good to be children sometimes, and never better than at Christmas, when its mighty Founder was a child Himself." – Charles Dickens,** _ **A Christmas Carol**_

 **Have a wonderful holiday, and God bless!**


End file.
